


두려움과 불꽃 (Of Fear and a Spark)

by Junhonk



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, banghim, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhonk/pseuds/Junhonk
Summary: Whatever sparks fear in your heart,it may be something you need desperately.





	두려움과 불꽃 (Of Fear and a Spark)

"What about you?" 

Himchan had his eyes glued to the trees, trying to ignore the atmosphere around him, pushing him to give in to his emotions. Yongguk looked over at him and smiled, his gums showing. Himchan relished in the moments when he was able to see his precious smile. To him, Yongguk's smile was like a drop of rain in the middle of thick and humid air. A vault of gold to an old and penniless widow. 

“Hm?” Yongguk asked again, realizing that Himchan had lost his focus. His deep voice seemed to bring Himchan back to reality. He racked his brain for the original question, not wanting it to be  _ too _ obvious that he had gotten lost in Yongguk’s presence. Himchan seemed to recall a faint memory of the question, and he went with it.

“Would I want to get married someday?” Himchan questioned as he looked to the other for approval. Yongguk nodded, and thus Himchan continued. 

“Well I suppose it’s legal for gay men to get married now in the States. So, I guess if I find the right person, why not?” Yongguk hummed in response and laid down against the grass. It was early spring, so it hadn’t been cut yet, and Himchan could see a few blades poking through Yongguk’s dark wavy hair. He remembered when Yongguk had first gotten the perm, the older man had been so worried that he would look like a poodle, but all Himchan could do was stare. To him, Yongguk was still as beautiful as ever. 

The lull in conversation gave Himchan a moment to look around the park they were in,  _ their park _ . It was right in between their houses when they met, and they would often see each other before they decided to introduce themselves. Himchan knows he remembered Yongguk after the first time he saw him; he wanted to ask if Yongguk had remembered him as well. 

The park was surrounded by trees, and had a small stream running through it, which gave birth to tiny wooden bridges for children who weren’t quite ready to leap. The place was mostly wooded, but the trees allowed the night sky to peek through in just the right places, almost as if they were trying to aid the sky in showing off its stars. Himchan liked to write about it in his novels, the genre of the stories irrelevant. He had just begun trying to find Mars when a beloved deep voice pulled him out of a trance for the second time that night. Except this time the voice was almost at a whisper, despite no one else being around them at two thirty in the morning. 

“Do you think you’ll find the right person?” Yongguk’s voice seemed smaller, almost frightened, as if he were wary of the possible answer. 

Himchan knew. He knew from the moment he began talking with the other that he would only love one person as much as this in his lifetime. He knew that a person like this was so perfect and rare to find, and that he should hold on to him tight. He knew that he was a coward, afraid of what rejection might cause him. He knew that he hid behind the tall marble pillars of a neutral face and “Oh it’s just a bit warm in here, I’m not blushing.”. He also knew that he was afraid he had been hiding only his eyes, and while he convinced himself his entire being was hidden, Yongguk could see him right out in the open. 

“I think I know who it is already, honestly.” Himchan replied with an even quieter tone, Yongguk looked at him, “And that’s kind of scary.” 

All of the strength in Himchan’s body wouldn’t have been able to turn his head towards the other man lying next to him in that moment. He usually had a difficult time reading Yongguk but this time, this time he was afraid of the elder’s eyes showing him what he never wanted to see. 

That being said, he also wasn’t able to do anything when a hand wrapped itself around his chin and moved his gaze for him, his eyes meeting Yongguk’s immediately. The hand pulled him in and lips met lips, a spark transferring from one half to the other giving them both a sense of wholeness they would never fail to remember. 

Yongguk pulled back gently and looked back into Himchan’s eyes, smiling wide. His voice seemed to reverberate inside of Himchan’s head, repeating the words he had yearned to hear. 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS IT'S THE TRASH AUTHOR WHO ISN'T UPDATING HER CHAPTERED FICS BUT WRITING ONE SHOTS INSTEAD !  
> SHE'S BACK !  
> um so the end of the school year is a mess and I promise I'm working on Translucent it's just very slow.  
> BUT THIS IS A DIFFERENT SHIP !!! You were probably thinking, man will this Changki hoe ever write about a different ship and the answer is yes. Because I love ships a lot and especially Banghim.  
> (fun fact bap are actually my ults but no one knows that)
> 
> Anywho, as I sit here writing this comment and listening to SNSD's into the new world ballad ver and crying I would like to let you all know that yes, I did write this for school cause I'm that type of person. Also that I promise I'll try to update translucent as soon as possible!!!!
> 
> Thank you to me beta for living her life and being wonderful as always (and especially for beta-ing at 12am : )))
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and so are you!!  
> Tell me what you guys think of my first banghim fic pls,,,  
> Thank you all and I hope you have fantastic days !!!


End file.
